


Bird's Eye View

by isabeau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kinda old fic (pre-2005), M/M, Other, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather unique angle on Harry and Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't remember, Pig is Ron's rather hyperactive little owl, I think first appearing in GOF. This fic was partly inspired by BlackRose's [doujinshi](http://www.digitalmidnight.net/gallery/doji.html)

My Frecklered bored, here at house with other Reds, away from place of nice magic. Pig bored, too, no owls to play with, no mice to chase, look! shadow! must pounce on and destroy evil shadow! shadow moved, bad shadow, Pig bored--

"Stupid flying fuzzball, get *over* here."

\--caught by hand. Frecklered holds too tight, nip at his fingers, bad Pig! get light tap on beak for that. Note tied to leg. Frecklered taps Pig head.

"Take this to Harry. Don't get distracted, okay, Pig?"

Distracted? Pig never gets distracted! Offended, fluffs feathers at Frecklered. Frecklered smiles, opens window, out, out, freeeee! Fresh air. Pig happy now. Wheeee! Spin, happy happy, look! movement! enemy! pounce, attack, kill!

"Dammit, Pig--"

Frecklered leaning out window, yelling, what? Pig is only protecting his Frecklered.

"Stop playing with the bushes and *go*. You're supposed to be an owl. Behave like one."

Stupid Frecklered, doesn't understand. Fly, up up up, fresh cool air. Moon! Must get moon. Fly hard, moon gets no closer. Pig must behave like owl, must not catch moon. Frecklered is waiting. Frecklered wants his Blackscar, not moon, silly Frecklered. Flying. Pig doesn't like Blackscar's house, evil dark enclosing, but Blackscar is there. Dives in through window--

\--ow--

\--fly back up, tap on glass, Blackscar, Blackscar, come let Pig in! Window open, *now* can fly in, circles around Blackscar's head. Blackscar nice, doesn't shout.

"Pig...!"

Well, most of time. Pig good! Pig coming! Pig have note for Blackscar! Look, look, note from Frecklered!

"Hold *still*, can't you?"

Note off, what took Blackscar so long? and Pig is free to fly around the room, too small, tight circles, as Blackscar reads. Blackscar smiling, Pig happy, Frecklered happy when he finds out. Blackscar has note to take back to Frecklered. My Frecklered doesn't want note, wants Blackscar, but Pig is only an owl, knows very little. Silly Pig.

Door opens, Fatworm comes in, snooping, Pig doesn't like Fatworm.

"Dudley, get out."

Blackscar doesn't like Fatworm either. Enemy! attack! kill! confound! Pig flies in circles around Fatworm's head. Look at me! look at me! Pig is brave! Pig will defend Blackscar! look! Fatworm falling over backwards!

"Nice going, Pig."

Blackscar is laughing, Blackscar likes Pig! Celebratory spin around room.

"Take this back to Ron, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Pig understands, Blackscar family evil, must sneak away. Owls good at sneaking. Pig is obedient, Pig is going back to Frecklered. See? Obedient. Good Pig. Flying back, moon is high, everything silent. Pig silent. Pig happy.

Frecklered happy, too, when Pig is back. Look, Frecklered! note from Blackscar! look look look! Blackscar coming! Pig wants to stay and watch. Pig likes Blackscar. Blackscar likes Pig too.

Blackscar comes, happy, much touching, Blackscar petting Frecklered and Frecklered petting Blackscar, then shedding skin. Ow? Pig must fly around room, does not want feathers plucked. More touching, more more more -- huh?

Pig puzzled. What Frecklered and Blackscar *doing*?

Oh.

Mating.

Took long enough, stupid Blackscar, stupid Frecklered, why not sooner? Not bored any more, see? Pig fluffs feathers, flies out window, must find gift, mustmustmust -- ah! there! pounce, kill, triumph! flies back. Frecklered and Blackscar still mating, good time, Pig gives gift, drop on pillow.

"Oy! For God's sake, Pig...!"

Gift goes flying back out, disgust and laughter and was mouse not good? Shrug. Pig eat instead, not let good mouse go to waste. Silly Frecklered. Silly, silly Frecklered.


End file.
